


You have to believe

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Craft (1996)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Magic, The Craft, manon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Cordelia and her friends are done with their poor, ugly Teenage-Life and decide to change it themselves; with a little help from Manon.





	

  
**Prompt:** The Craft AU  
for [](http://clockwork-hart1.livejournal.com/profile)[**clockwork_hart1**](http://clockwork-hart1.livejournal.com/) in [AU august comment ficathon](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/67567.html)  
**Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- laughter

 

 

„Cordy, I don’t know about this …“ Harmony says and bites her lip, looks at her friends while she keeps on walking through the forest, a jar of water with a little goldfish in her hands.  
  
The brunette shoots her a glance. “We HAVE to be sure, or else it won’t work,” she says and pushes up her thick glasses that tend to slip down the bridge of her nose.  
  
“Yeah, Harm, don’t spoil this for all of us!” Aura spits through her braces and makes a slurping noise afterwards.  
  
“Okay, okay, chill,” Harmony says and pouts a little.  
  
“We have to concentrate now. Or do you want our Highschool-life to be like this, too?” Blue now chimes in.  
  
“No,” the other girls say in unison.

  
“I still can’t believe you touched that thing,” Aura says with a look at Cordelia who carries a bag with a small snake in it.  
  
“Nobody else wanted to do it, so I had to,” Cordy snaps and Aura falls silent.

  
The air is tense around them and until they reach their destination nobody says another word. It’s Cordelia that starts a little fire and takes the Athame in her hand while the other girls build a circle of candles and place their animals around the fire.  
  
Blue looks up to the sky. “You think he’ll listen to us?”  
  
“We have to believe,” Cordelia answers and smiles encouragingly as a soft wind comes up, making the girls gasp and share an excited look.  
  
“I think we’re ready, take your places,” she says, pushes up her glasses again and stands in the south corner, raises her arms and closes her eyes, already knowing that her friends are doing the same.

  
She feels the energy of nature rushing through her, a soft humming fills her head, and when the timing feels right she hears Aura calling: “Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the east. Powers of air and invention. Hear us!”

  
Cordelia takes a deep breath and shouts: “Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the south. Powers of fire and feeling. Hear us!“

The voices of Harmony and Blue follow.  
  
“Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the west. Powers of water and intuition. Hear us!“

„Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the north by the powers of Mother and Earth. Hear us!“

  
Thunder is roaring suddenly, but neither of the girls does flinch. They lift their faces as a warm rain showers down on them, and a sudden laughter builds up in Cordelia. She opens her mouth and lets it out, laughs as loud and hard as she can, just as the other girls do.  
  
“He’s with us! Can you feel it?” Blue shouts and starts spinning around.  
  
Then the thunder stops, the rain stops, and all is quiet. The strange energy in Cordelia fades, but doesn’t disappear. It’s still in her, warm and glowing.

  
She lowers her arms and takes a deep breath. “Ladies, we actually made it. Now we can do anything.”  
  
“Yeah! No one will bully us anymore! Willow will regret every little thing she ever did to me,” Harmony grins, collecting the candles. The animals have disappeared – even the fish.  
  
“And I will finally be popular enough to ask out David,” Blue says and rubs her face, wet and pimply.

  
Aura nudges Cordelia as the four girls start to walk back, still excited about the ritual that actually worked. “You can finally try out for the Cheerleading Squad.”  
  
“Maybe I will,” she answers and allows herself a little smile, when she suddenly trips over a root and stumbles forward, causing her glasses to fall down. “Oh no!” she exclaims as Harmony accidentally steps on them and a creaky noise can be heard.  
  
“Oh gosh, Cordy, I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t see them!”  
  
Cordelia whines and holds them up to inspect. “Totally damaged,” she sighs.  
  
“Wait, you can see that?” Blue asks suddenly.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean, you're not wearing your glasses and you're NOT as blind as a mole?”  
  
Cordelia blinks in realization and looks around, a big smile on her face. “Oh my, it works! It already works! I can see everything, clear as never!” Her vision blurs then, but only because of the tears dwelling up in her eyes.

  
~~~

  
“Mom, I’m home,” Cordelia calls as she enters the flat. “And I have to tell you something,” she continues and steps into the kitchen. “I broke my glasses, I’m sor-“  
  
But before she can finish the sentence, her mother embraces her tightly. “Don’t worry about your glasses, ever again! We’ll get you contacts, Honey,” the woman says excitedly.  
  
Cordelia frowns. “What? I thought they were too expensive …”  
  
“Were, Honey, WERE! Dad has a new job, with a new salary, and we’re going to have a whole new life! Oh, I’m so happy, he just called me about half an hour ago and told me, I couldn’t wait for you to come home.”  
  
She looks into her mother’s eyes, filled with tears of joy as she cups her cheek. “You’re going to have your own room, Cordelia, and life will be so much easier for us now. We finally get a chance to change.”

  
Cordelia’s heart beats faster at these words and she smiles at her mother, now also hugging her tightly and crying against her shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispers again and again, not talking to her mother directly but to Manon who made this all possible.

 

 


End file.
